


【H2owildcat】Compression（WD向，ABO，Mpreg，極短一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊簡介：Compression可抑制或促進，事情的兩個面向</p>
            </blockquote>





	【H2owildcat】Compression（WD向，ABO，Mpreg，極短一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊第一次嘗試WD，想用比較不同的感覺，有機會的話應該還會再試試看

夜晚的時候在洛聖都的某些角落，不會總跟上市中心的繁忙，昏暗的街道上只有路燈在閃爍，這樣的詭異的地方Wildcat並不喜歡，只是恰巧符合目前狀況的期待罷了，雖然他自認不是膽小鬼，不過有時候突如其來的事情，還是會把他嚇得半死。

他把車停在路邊，拉好手煞車之後，瞥一眼駕駛座的人，「喂，我們到了。」這趟路程下來，車裡頭沒有半點說話的聲響，他的聲音突然出現，把出神的人給嚇到，抱著腹部在椅子上抖了一下，而這讓Wildcat更加火大，總像有人在自己胃上打一拳，害他不舒服到快要吐出來。

「我......我覺得......」看著Wildcat臉色難看，Delirious縮縮脖子，將滿出喉嚨的話又吞下去，但他的舉動果然害得對方更生氣，「怎樣？」雖然語氣兇狠，還有咄咄逼人的眼神，Delirious暗自想，至少Wildcat終於願意轉過來看他。

他吞口口水，有點緊張的抓著自己外套口袋內側，「我覺得我還沒準備好......」藍色的眼睛飄到Wildcat那裡，再迅速的轉回擋風玻璃，Delirious小聲的說道，等著對方朝他怒吼。

老實說Wildcat確實是想衝口罵人，可他握緊拳頭忍下來，Delirious的眼神實在讓他太煩，他不喜歡這種感覺，搞得全世界唯他是壞人，這渾蛋什麼都沒幹，張著對無辜的眼睛，他就得乖乖退讓。

「聽著，我想這挺他媽的糟糕……」扶著額頭思考幾秒，Wildcat還是不太確定自己在說什麼，不過他有種必須說下去的使命感，「但是必須的好嗎，就拿個東西撸撸而已，你明明也知道這樣比較好的……」手不知所措的放在方向盤上，他想大嘆一口氣，卻仍繼續憋著，不斷試圖勸說Delirious。

「不要。」然而面對想半天說詞的Wildcat，副駕駛座上的人只說出這個字，「你竟然給我搖頭！不准搖頭，現在馬上下車！」這下腦袋打結的Wildcat可不想忍，好言好語根本對旁邊的瘋子沒用，有些人就是欠罵！

「你懂個屁！懷孕的又不是你！」被命令的Delirious也喊回去，還乾脆撇過頭看外面，「喔對啊為什麼不是我？那不是當然嗎！我他媽的是個Alpha！」他說出一個事實，卻沒有解決掉眼前的狀況，只讓Delirious選擇把臉窩進自己的外套裡。

跟一隻該死的烏龜有什麼兩樣？永遠保持神祕的H2O Delirious正是如此，不論如何，堅持什麼也不說，避口不談或閉上眼睛便沒這事，不管到底有沒有受傷，總自己含著吞下去，碎玻璃也一樣，疼得要死要活都不哼一聲。

這樣他要怎麼知道自己傷害了這蠢貨？從嘴裡出來的話語，原以為只是笑話，或者情緒發洩的贅詞，鼓起勇氣去詢問，得到的答覆令人更焦躁，「我知道你的意思不是這樣的。」對方明明嘴巴講出來是不在乎，卻藏不住眼神中痕跡。

幾乎無法掌控的感覺實在惱人，灼燒Wildcat的喉嚨跟內臟，胸口悶得簡直要炸開，全因為一個傻子，他厭惡對方帶給他的，每天都如同毒藥在慢慢腐蝕他，明明知道會死，仍然抵抗不住的想要再來一瓶。

所以說回歸正題，他又怎麼會知道一個男性Beta能發情跟懷孕？

那天他從一開始就反對自己被留下，手臂骨折並不表示他是個廢人，但其他人堅決丟下他，跟據說是生病的Delirious一起待在基地，後者整天都窩在房間，外頭的Wildcat呆坐著也不是，只能焦慮的在客廳走來走去，不明白心浮氣躁從何而來。

可能是由於Delirious昨天竟然手滑，子彈差點打穿Wildcat的腎，他情急之下破口大罵，結果今天某人就正巧不舒服？不確定的想法蔓延在神經，爬過他的腦袋，Wildcat越想越生氣，更對自己不敢直接質問對方而憤怒。

究竟在小心些什麼，終於坐到沙發的Wildcat不懂自己，通常他應該要衝進去，扯著對方的衣領大喊大叫，現在他確實是站起來，可他單純因為肚子餓要找東西吃而已，順便好心問問病患要不要也來一份。

瞧，他可不是什麼狠心的人，「嘿，笨蛋，你要不要吃午餐？」該死的，他剛才練習的好像不是這句話，不過房門已經打開，話也已經衝出口，「什麼？你是怎麼進來的？」窩在棉被裡的人揉揉臉，紅著眼睛看向僵住的Wildcat。

空氣裡有一股淡淡的氣味，清爽的感覺會想起夏天的時候，跳入水池或海裡的舒服，Wildcat當然認得，Delirious雖然是個Beta，但是他的味道偶爾會飄過來，「你有聞到嗎？」一開始大家都說沒有，Wildcat還以為是他鼻子出毛病，沒多久後他才發現那是屬於Delirious的。

因為他是Beta的緣故，氣味總細微又飄渺的一閃而過，但今天不太一樣，整個房間裡都飄散著Delirious的味道，竄入鼻腔後直衝他的頭腦，如同Omega發情時的樣子，「你他媽該不會是Omega吧？」Wildcat問道，語氣帶著驚訝與慍怒。

儘管每個人都有自己的秘密，只是這傢伙到底瞞了多少事情，偶爾會令Wildcat擔憂，他可和天真的Vanoss不同，沒法百分之百相信Delirious的每句話，戴著面具的小丑是個騙子，Wildcat可親眼見過藏在拙劣的技巧底下，被掩飾過的高端手段。

Delirious噗嗤的笑了一聲，「你怎麼會覺得我是個Omega？」他捧著肚子放聲大笑，腦袋埋入鬆軟的枕頭裡，站在門口的Wildcat氣得牙癢癢，「不準笑我，你這智障！因為你他媽的很明顯在發情！」他大叫道，並把身後的門闔上。

「如果我就是個Omega呢？你又能拿我怎麼樣？」Delirious坐起身來，仰著頭看高出他不少的Wildcat走過來，仍在怒視著挑起戰爭的人，「不，你才不是。」Wildcat急促的呼吸幾口氣，勉強擠出這句話，不過他知道效用不大。

「這下你又知道了！」Delirious攤開手，上揚的嘴角充滿諷刺，「我們他媽的會找到答案。」Wildcat低下頭對上挑撥者的眼睛，他記得自己手還傷著，但是當然的，Delirious會很自然的騎上他，解決這個小問題。

也只有少數的時候，Delirious才會像這樣破天荒的喊他Tyler，不停在他耳邊叨念，那些細碎的呻吟有如蟲子，從他的耳道鑽進腦袋裡，促使著他行動，「Ty、Tyler」這下吵死人的人終於安靜，Delirious張著嘴，不可置信的看著Wildcat咬他的標記腺。

他們不是第一次搞在一起，Wildcat雖然最後都會在Delirious體內成結，聽Delirious疼得哀哀叫，一邊搥著他的胸口，一邊又緊抓著他的肩膀，只是Wildcat從未真的標記過Delirious。

標記Beta的效果其實很快就會消失，染上對方身上的味道不久後也消散，不過足以讓回家後，發現這件事的Vanoss臉臭得跟吃到屎一般，「這裡可是我家。」他對著Wildcat說，後者卻聳聳肩膀，想著是你讓他留在那裡的，「誰叫你懶得出門，直接把這裡當基地。」Wildcat這樣說道。

奇怪的是從那天之後，Wildcat真的越來越懷疑Delirious，想他到底是不是個Omega？糾結著那傢伙是否又騙過他一次，自己無意間已經烙印了這不知死活的瘋子，不然為什麼，他老是有種被操縱的感覺？

有時候是因為他們倆都喝了點酒，有時候是他們突然看對眼，但偶爾也只是Vanoss走過來，湊到Delirious身邊說了些什麼後，兩個人一同大笑起來，或Cartoonz又再說他要幫Delirious手淫的事情。

最後都演變成他們在某個地方搞起來，然後Wildcat在天亮前離開，他不搞做早餐的這套，不是說他煎的蛋很難吃什麼的，只是種避免所有人都尷尬的方法罷了，他這樣告訴自己，並嘗試忘掉他逃避的現實。

但有些事情無法消散，它們可以藏在心底很久，關在你早已忘記的盒子裡，不知不覺累積越來越多，直到爆炸的那天，一轉眼讓你搞得體無完膚，甚至來不及察覺原因，便已經遍體鱗傷。

要不是那天他有注意到Delirious臉色難看，自己突然就離席，躲到廁所裡去吐，他根本不會知道對方懷孕這件事，「你是吃到假聰明藥了嗎，傻子？」當時Wildcat在洗手臺旁邊開起玩笑，接過衛生紙擦嘴的Delirious也配合的笑著，「不，好像只是懷孕而已。」他說完便裝作若無其事的站起來。

平時Wildcat可以當笑話玩鬧，這回他卻感覺到不對勁，「你是認真的嗎？」他伸手拽住Delirious，攔下對方原本要出門的動作，「我騙你幹嘛？」Delirious的眼神彷彿是在看笨蛋，Wildcat瞬間火氣就上來了。

Delirious一副無話可講的模樣想要甩開他，不過Wildcat仍然沒有放手，他知道鬆開後就再也抓不回來，很多想法一起再轉動，逼迫著他作出選擇，「那是誰的？」講出口的時候，他感覺到這句話如同槌子，重擊著他的頭發暈，而眼前的Delirious在同時也抄起旁邊的杯子，匡的就往Wildcat頭丟。

要不是Wildcat閃得快，大概已經頭破血流，然而攻擊者卻看起來更受傷，還轉過身就想跑，「媽的，你有什麼問題！」反應過來的Wildcat在對方衝出去前，用力將廁所的門給壓回去。

「你才到底有什麼問題！放我出去！再不開門我告你強姦！」Delirious去推擋住出口的Wildcat，後者卻不動如山，還冷笑了一聲，「我們今天沒把這事搞完，你就別想像個懦夫一樣逃掉。」

Delirious氣呼呼的盯著Wildcat，看起來像隨時會真拿把刀捅他，「不管你講什麼，我都會留下這傢伙。」Delirious雙手交叉在胸前，對著愣住的Wildcat宣示，「什麼？」沒接上線的Wildcat脫口而出個詞。

他沒花多久就想通Delirious在說什麼，第一時間的反應是要吼對方，只是他到底要吼些什麼？他究竟想說些什麼？這根本完全說不通！他大可罵Delirious腦子壞掉，或是其他難聽的字眼，又甚至是當個混帳，當作沒這事情的一走了之。

「操！」一拳打向磁磚的牆壁，指節傳來微弱的疼痛，Wildcat氣得發抖，而Delirious只是繼續看著他，泛著水光的眼裡有各種情緒混雜著，Wildcat此生第一次感到無助，只能又罵了一聲，恨自己才是那個膽小鬼。

那些糾纏的影子拉著他，告訴Wildcat該如何面對這個世界，「我想要參與在裡頭，」可是這次他要走不一樣的路，「你不能就這樣隨便擺脫我。」他冷靜得抬起頭，直視著面前的Delirious。

這實際上是個問句，若Delirious開口拒絕，那麼他就會跟往常一樣，得到他所想要的，但Wildcat只是盡力的想要說明白，講出被反向裝在他心裡的話，遺憾的是他依舊不夠擅長於此。

慶幸的是Delirious懂了，「好吧，就這麼辦吧！」他說得輕鬆，卻在Wildcat抱著他的時候，差點就哭出來。

這個孩子註定會在奇筢的環境下長大，但不論如何，產檢應該都是必要的行程，只是Wildcat跟Delirious扯半天，整條街都要被他們吵醒，才終於把人給送進去給醫生看，可當事者回到家後，第一件事就是找人哭訴Wildcat的惡行。

「就是照個照片！」覺得自己很無辜的人大聲的說，怎麼他做對的事情，現在又好像是他錯了，「有點同情心跟同理心，豬豬！」其他人當然都曉得這件事的對錯，卻都故意針對著看起來太爽的Wildcat。

「嘿，你那隻新的泰迪哪來的？」只有坐在Delirious旁邊的Cartoonz發出這樣的疑問，哼著歌的人停下來對他笑，悄悄用手比了下前面一團亂，「喔，好交易。」搞清楚的Cartoonz說完，繼續看著正在跟大伙吵架的Wildcat，開始有點同情他。


End file.
